The Escape
by compulsivereader
Summary: Harry leaves the Dursleys with the help of Hermione's friend. Add Dragonballs. Stir. HHr HPDBZGT x overThis story is semiabandoned, being rewritten as Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Saiyan.
1. The letter

Harry was angry. 

The Dursleys had gotten out of the "He's got dangerous friends, be nice to him" mode, completely skipped the "Ignore him and he might go away" mode, and gone straight into the "Who gives a crap, beat his brains out if he acts strange" mode. Of course, they thought anything he did was strange if they hadn't expressly told him to do it.He now had a lot of bruises andsome cuts. He knew that if it continued like this, they might start breaking bones and the like. He already had a large knot on the back of his head that felt painfully like a concussion.

And of course, through it all, Dumbledore was being stupid and ignoring the fact that while Harry was safe from Voldemort, if he didn't do something, the Dursleys would do Voldy's job for him.

Harry was tired of it.

That night, after the Rhino, Whale, and Horse were asleep a few rooms away, Harry decided to write his best friend Hermione about his situation.

_Hey Herms,_

_How's your summer been? Mine's been rather... horrendous. You know, the usual: be ignored, be threatened, be forced to do ridiculous chores, be beaten anyway, nothing too different._

_Oh forget it. I need to get out of here. Do you know of any way to get out undetected by Dumbledore and someplace I could stay? I desperately need out. At this rate, I won't have to worry about Voldemort. Uncle Vernon's gonna kill me sooner or later._

_Please help_

_Harry Potter_

After quickly scribbling this note down, Harry gave it too his faithful owl, Hedwig. He watched as she receded from vision, gracefully bobbing up and down.

Well, if anyone reading my other story reads this, I'd like to apologize. My other story is on hiatus at the moment. I have a really bad writers' block, and I just don't know where to go with it a t the moment. Plus, I personally think it was really badly written. If anyone can help come up with something Harry can hide in, I'll put them in my story!

Thanks!


	2. The helper

Ch 2

When Hermione received Harry's letter, she wasn't surprised, but she was worried. If Dumbledore kept ignoring Harry like this, the Wizarding world's only hope, her best friend, would die at the hands of three ignorant muggles. She had to help.

She needed a library.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pan Son was working out in the gravity chamber at the her house.

"Kaaaaaa Meeeeee HaaaaaaaaMeeeeeee Haaaaaaaa!" She had just completed a perfect 10x Kamehameha wave, which, thanks to the room's technology, was sent right back at her. She put all the rest of her energy into stopping the rogue energy blast.

"Haaaa… Haaa…" She was panting hard from the massive energy expenditure of firing the amazing attack and blocking it.

After collapsing out the door and crawling up the stairs to take a long, relaxing bath to help get her energy back, Pan laid on her bed, dozing.

That is, until she heard the tapping on her window glass.

Tumbling out of bed, she staggered over to the window and saw a sight she hadn't seen since her exchange trip to Great Britain the past summer.

An owl holding a letter.

A/N: Wow, took me long enough. Really though, sorry it took so long. My schedule's been heck

Review responses:

Kiona Kina- Here ya go. Yay! the sadness in you story is over!

Twista- My one faithful reviewer- you've reviewed almost everything I've written. Thanks. Also, thanks for the idea. I'm extrapolating on the 1st one. Harry is 15 (16 in a month).

Lovenhope- Thank you.

Stargazing Maiden- Nice name yourself! I got the idea from JK, who said something about them resmebles their respective animal at least once in the books.


	3. Epiphany

Chapter 3

A/N: Ya, I know the last one was EXTREMELY short, but I had no time, so here's another Chapter. Please R/R!

Pan hurriedly opened the window to let the owl in and fetched a cup of water. She then relieved the owl of its burden, letting it go rest.

_Hey Pan!_

_It seems like it's been so long since I saw you last summer! I still think it's amazing that you got to stay at my house while you on the foreign exchange trip._

_Listen, we'll catch up later. Do you remember my friend, Harry, the only one that can beat that mad wizard? Well, his relatives have been mistreating him again; he needs to get out of there. But the problem is, he needs to go somewhere where he won't be able to be tracked by the ministry of magic. It also needs to be safe. When he wrote me a letter asking for help, I thought about it, and I realized that you have the most extensive library I have ever heard about, save Hogwarts. I was wondering if, for an old friend, you would look into it a little?_

_Thanks tons,_

_Hermione_

After she was done with the letter, memories flooded back to Pan from the previous summer. When Hermione had discoveredPan's abilities (controlling her ki), she told her she had slight magical abilities. Pan still didn't think she knew what she was talking about though; she tried to explain ki, but Hermione would not be moved. Hence, she was told everything about the magical world, and she told her new friend all about the dragonballs and about the strange things that always seem to happen in Japan.

She then had a thought. Of course! That would be the perfect place! She had to contact Dende.

But first she had a letter to write.



_Hey Hermione,_

_What's up? Ya, I know, other than that. I have an idea, but I'm not sure it'll work, so I'll contact you after I find out if it's feasible. Does the place have to be completely private? Cause he might have a visitor every now and then so they can train. Does he mind the color white? There's a_lot_ in the placeI'm thinking of.What about slightly heavier gravity? _

_If any of these are problems, then I'll do more research, but I think this will do just fine._

_-Pan_

_PS: Can the ministry track him if he's outside the dimension?_

A/N: Anyone who can guess the place will receive a character in this story named after them making a brief appearance.

Review Responses:

Hey! I got like 2 reviews this time! And both of them were first time reviewers on my story! Where are the usuals, like Twist?

Any way,

Froboy- Thanks, DBZ rules.

XoBrYtToX- Thank you for your kindness Brit. I get that a lot, but really, you're much better than I am. Heck, your chapters are probably more than a page long each time! Please and Thanks on your story!


	4. Freed

A/N Hey, Why don't we head over to see how Harry's doing?  
"speech", 'thought'

111111111111111111111111

Ding Dong!

Harry calmly walked to the door, ignoring calls of "Get the bloody door, boy!", and random insults.

At the door, there was a rather tall, muscular, almost frightening man who, in Harry's opinion, looked rather slow. He quickly braced himself for an attack from the large could-be attacker, and quickly scanned his person for possible threats. Brown clothes- irrelavant. Small box- maybe a bomb or something. Name tag...

Name tag?

"Geez," he muttered. "I'm being frightened by the UPS man. I'm way too high strung."

"I'm sorry? Did you say something?" The tall man politely asked. "Is there a Mr. Harry J. Potter here?"

"That's me," Harry quickly replied. He read the man's tag, which said Tom. He shuddered. The name brought back memories, evil memories of the Department of Mysteries. 'Come now, Harry. That's in the past. Get over it. It's just a strange coincedence.'

He signed for the package, and Tom left.

"Who would send ME something by UPS? And who do I know from Japan? And who would sign their name Kaos?"

He quietly took the box up to his room, trying to avoid his monstrous 'relatives.'

Once he was there, he slowly opened the box, with his wand in hand. He didn't care if he WAS caught by the ministry, if the box was dangerous. When it was completely open, he just stared at the bottom of the box.

Or, rather, it's lack of a bottom.

Suddenly, out of the whiteness in the box, a hand came and grabbed his arm, totally catching him off guard and pulling him in.

11111111111111111111

Pan Son had flown halfway across the country, but she was finally there. The lookout was as majestic as ever.

Upon her arrival, Mr. Popo walked over and greeted her with a huge smile and a bear hug.

"It's been awhile, Pan. You've grown since you were last here."

"Thanks Mr. Popo, it's nice to see you, but I need to see Dende."

"Any particular crisis?"

"A friend of mine needs help, can I go see him now?"

"Of course."

She followed the strange magical man to his master, whistling along the way.

"Dende!" she called.

"Hello Pan, how are you?"

"I'm okay, but I was wondering something. I know that you have been studying the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and I was wondering, how much have you learned?"

"Oh, I've learned quite a bit, actually. As it turns out, that door we use is the thing that sets the restraints on time, such as how one day out here is a year in there, and why you can't stay in there for more than two days-"

"What? Is there a way to change that?"

"I was getting to that, but I was interupted by a small part-sayian."

"Who you calling small!"

"Moving on, I also learned how to create another opening to the Chamber, and key it to it's own time characteristics. That door was keyed to the maximum time physically possible per day, so the user could get the most use, but the two day restraint was installed in case someone used it for evil, like Buu, or if Cell had tried to use it."

"How long does it take to create one?"

"Now that I know how, it's actually quite simple. I'd say about an hour."

"Would you make me one out of this box, so one day is equal to one day in there, and so no time restraints are on it?"

"May I ask why?"

"I have a friend who's best friend is the only hope against an evil wizard in Britain. Being gaurdian of Earth, you should know more about him than me."

"Is this boy Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. I know his distress. I will do it. How will you get the box to him? You can't fly that far, people in Britain aren't used to seeing flying people."

"Easy. I'll send it UPS."

111111111111111111111111

Harry was now standing in a white place. The... room? building? planet? Who knew what it was. Anyway, it was completely stark white. A few meters away, stood a large door, and behind him, stood three people. One he recognized from pictures Hermione had sent him last summer. It was Pan, the foriegn exchange girl. The second was green, with regal looking clothing and antennae. He recognized the last immediately.

"Hermione!"

With all his strength, which had grown when he had his growth spurts over the last month, he picked her up in a tremendous hug.

"Where are we? What are we doing here? How did we get here? I missed you." He quickly asked this, Hermione barely understanding what he said.

"We are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We are making a plan to get you away from your relatives. We used a dimensional portal created by him," she pointed at the green dude, " and I missed you too."

"Dimensional portal? We're in another dimension?"

"Yup, and the ministry can't track you here. You're going into hiding."

Pan piped up. "The box is one way to get here, but the most common is that door. It used to make this place have a wierd time warp on it. You couldn't stay for mor than two days and each day outside equalled a year in here. But Dende here," pointing once agian at the tall green man, "changed that. But listen, every once in awhile, now that are no restraints and we can change how long a day is in here, you might have visitors every once in awhile, if you stay."

Harry's eyes started to glaze over. He felt about like he had when Hagrid told him about the magical world. Other dimensions? Changing the length of a day? It was a lot of information.

"So who are you, exactly, to know all this?"

"Have you ever heard of all the strange monster things that always attack Japan?"

"Ya, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"We're the ones that destroy them, we being my friends and family. Especially family. My Grandpa Goku saved the world more times than my uncle failed math. About ten to fifteen times, actually."

"One more thing then. Why did you sign the box as Kaos?"

"Just picked a random name."

"Oh. OK."

Dende piped up, "Listen, I know your relatives are abusive. I have a special gift my father gave me. I have healing powers, and I was wondering..."

"Would you?"

"Of course!"

They both smiled and Dende got to work, starting with the lump on his head. "Wow, what did he do here? There's a full blown concussion!"

"No wonder I've been having trouble concentrating."

0000000000000000000000000000000

A/N Wow! This must be my longest chapter yet! I'm gonna try to keep them about this length, maybe longer. NL Kaos and Thomas were the winners! And, twister123, if your reading, thanks for the idea. Please Review!

Review Responses:

NL Kaos- Thank you, and thanks for the hint. Is there anything on the DBZ stuff I missed? I haven't seen all of GT, and its been awhile since I saw DBZ.

Darkslady- They do, the just don't mention it cos' they're stuck up Brits and they don't care about what happens in Japan. (just kidding)

FroBoy- Gee, I thought "tons of white" was a dead give away, but I guess I was wrong.

Thomas- way to go!


	5. Almost gone

A/N: Wow, I'm actually continuing this story without getting blocked!

00000000000000000000000000000000000

After all the proper introductions were made and back-stories explained, Harry began to learn all he could about his new home for the summer. He could come or go whenever he wanted; all he had to do to leave was jump through the hole that was right next to the door. Oddly enough though, that portal opened up nowhere near where the door did. It opened to the box, wherever it was. Harry was elated at this new discovery; he could literally mail himself wherever he wished!

Hermione and Pan's plan was simple. Harry would take care of any last minute business in the real world, pack up his things, transfer them and himself into the chamber via the box, and mail the box to Hermione's house via Hedwig. It was foolproof.

11111111111111111111111111111111

Vernon Dursley was having a banner day. Grunnings stock was up, he had just made an _enormous_ drill sale, he'd been given a raise, his favorite dinner was on the table, and he hadn't heard from _it_ all evening. _It_, of course, being his so-called "nephew," the weirdo, the freak, the family black sheep, so on and so forth.

At the moment, he was sitting down to said dinner, having an animated (for the Dursleys) conversation with his darling wife and handsome young son (remember it's Vernon's POV).

"So, nothing out of the boy today?"

"No, nothing after he got the door this morning. He didn't even say who it was. He just got it and went up to his room without a word, then you left, and he hasn't made a sound since."

"Absolutely nothing?" Vernon could hardly believe his ears.

"Well, there was a small sound _right_ after you left. Almost like a yelp of surprise."

"Oh well, never mind."

The rest of their dinner was enjoyed in peace.

22222222222222222222222222222222

Meanwhile in the time chamber, Harry was nearly bursting with excitement.

"So let's plan this out at last a little detail, Harry." Hermione was wanting to go over the plan, and Harry readily agreed.

"Okay, so we can use Hedwig for transportation. Just get in the box and use her to mail the box wherever we need to go."

"That sounds good to me, and I don't think Hedwig will complain. She's always locked up in her cage during the summer. Can we go to London sometime before I leave Privet Drive? We can go when Vernon is at work; they ignore me when he's gone."

"Sure. Remember though, Harry, don't get a whole lot. The Time Chamber acts like the Room of Requirement."

"It does? Wow. That's pretty neat."

"Okay, I think you should head back now, it's getting kind of late."

"I guess. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course!"

With that, the best friends embraced lovingly.

"I miss you so much while you're at those monsters' house."

"I miss you too, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Reluctantly, after a few more moments, Harry let go and returned to his room.

'I'd better get to work on those letters then.'

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

One hour later, Harry was finished with the three letters he needed to send for the people he loved to not freak when he disappeared.

_Dear Weasley family,_

_Firstly, I wish to thank you all for the tremendous amounts of love and joy you've given me._

_Secondly, a note to all concerned._

_Mr. Weasley:_

_I you are like the father that was taken from me when I need help. Thanks for being there, whether for advice (which I could use), or a laugh._

_Mrs. Weasley:_

_The woman that treats me like I was her own son. You are the kindest woman I have ever had the chance to meet. Thanks for making me feel like I have a family._

_Ginny:_

_I hope you are well. I must say that after I realized what you'd do for people and how big a heart you had, I realized "I have to get to know this girl better." So, if you don't mind, next year I'd like to work on becoming better acquainted with the youngest Weasley._

_Ron: _

_My best friend. Need I say more? Yes. You've been there for me for five years, through thick and thin. Through everything from crazy fan girls wanting a date to the ball, to giant chess sets, to secret departments in the Ministry. I hope I can repay you someday for all you've helped me get through._

_Gred and Forge:_

_The eternal pranksters, you can always make anyone laugh. I thank you for that._

_Percy:_

_If you're there, know this, you'd better not hurt our family again, or I'll see to it that compared to me, you'll see Voldemort as a thorn in your thumb._

_Charlie and Bill:_

_I don't really know you two all that well, but your siblings respect you, and for that, I respect you. I hope I can get to know you two better soon._

_Lastly, I am happy to announce that I am leaving Privet drive. I'm not coming to your house, Dumbledore would just bring me back. I am going someplace that very few people know about, so I'll be safe from Voldie. Don't worry about me, I'll be very comfortable where I'm going._

_With love,_

_Harry_

444444444444444444444444444444444444

_Dumbledore:_

_I have asked before for you to do something about the Dursleys. You ignore me. If this continues, they'll kill me before Voldie ever does. Henceforth, I won't be living at Privet drive any longer. Do not try to find me; it'll be a wasted effort. No one can find me where I am headed. I will be onthe Hogwarts ExpressSeptember 1st._

_Goodbye._

_Harold James Potter, The boy-who-lived, the man-who-will-conquer_

555555555555555555555555555555555555555

_Hey lardbrains,_

_Don't think I'm dead or anything, I'm just gone. You'll most likely not ever see me again. This should come as a blessing to you, so don't even think about contacting anyone, Dumbledore already knows._

_Harry_

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

When Harry was finished with his letters, Hedwig was already at is desk, holding out her leg.

"No Hedwig, not until I'm about to leave."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I thought that would be a good ending point for today. Please Review!

Responses:

NL Kaos- Thanks again, and I replied to you in an e-mail

Kutekelcie- Thank you, I thought so too.

Sum1- To tell the truth, I don't know. I just might…

Azrei- Thanks, no there aren't, that's why I decided to post this.

Bandgsecuritiyaw- what a mouthful! And thank you.


	6. Newfound Feelings

Chapter 6

Newfound Feelings

"Ok Hedwig, I'm all packed up. Remember, first drop the box off at Hermione's, so she can get out and untie it from your leg. Then take the letters to the Weasleys, then Dumbledore, then back here to the Dursleys. After you're done, go back to Hermione and she'll take care of you."

Hedwig hooted in affirmative.

"Ok then, let's go!" Harry then climbed into the extreme whiteness of the box.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Inside the Chamber, Hermione was waiting patiently for Harry's return, when he suddenly dropped from that hole by the door.

"Harry! Did everything go alright?"

"Of course it did. I, the Mighty Hero did it. How could anything have gone wrong?"

"Oh shut it you," she giggled.

That caught Harry off gaurd. She _never_ giggles! She always thought it was too... too...

Un-Hermione-like. But he did really care, she had a nice laugh, a contagious laugh; it made him want to laugh with her. So he did.

"What don't tell me you have no weaknesses, oh Mighty Hero."

"Maybe one or two, but _you_ don't know them," he smirked. "But I know one of yours."

"And what would tha..." In the middle of her sentence, Harry launched an assault on her. A tickle assault.

He started tickling his best friend right in the stomach, her most vulnerable spot.

"Stop! I.. I can't breathe!" She tried her hardest to talk between the laughter, but found it almost impossible. Even if she could, it would have fallen on deaf ears; Harry was too mesmerised by her laughter to listen to a word she said. 'God her laugh is beautiful. Reminds me almost of Phoenix song.' He didn't realise that he _was_ hearing Phoenix song.

After Harry stopped his attack, they just laid there, enjoying each other's presence.

'His eyes are the most amazing things I have ever seen. Beautiful, but with a hint of darkness behiind them, a monument to all the horrors he's seen.' At that tought, she felt immense sorrow for the man lying next to her, and she did something she hadn't done for a long time. She cried.

Harry noticed hersilent tearsimmediately and turned to her. "What's wrong?" He said in his most soothing voice.

"It's just.. all this absolute SHITE that you've had to go through because of that snake-eyed creep."

"Ya, I know. But listen, I'll never leave you guys, okay? I won't go off by myself and try to get myself killed this year. I'm gonna train this summer and hopefully just get this all over with soon."

Hermione just hugged him tightly. 'He's my best friend. I've always wanted more, but he's interested in Cho...' Then she heard a tapping at the box hole.

She then wiped her eyes and shakily said "Well, that'll be Hedwig. I'd better go untie her. Get some sleep okay? We can go to Diagon Alley in the morning."

"Wait. If we're going to Diagon alley tomorrow, then we need to hold the letters until after then. Tell Hedwig she can send the letter to the Dursleys, but not the others. They won't tell anybody if a say I already told Dumbledore."

"Sure. Bye Harry," she scooped him up in another hug, "I really do miss you during the summer."

"I always miss all of you guys, but I'm here for the summer now, so we don't have to worry about it. You're always welcome."

As she left through the box, Harry just thought 'Man, she's an awesome girl. Any guy to get her is lucky.' At this thought, Harry felt slight pangs of jealousy. 'Wait, why am I feeling jealous? It's just Hermione, my best friend. My smart, beautiful, funny... caring... best... friend. Okay, so maybe I _do_feel somethingfor her. But I'll just have to ignore it, 'cuz I KNOW she doesn't feel the same way about me.'

2222222222222222222222222222

At the lookout, Pan and Dende were watching the happenings inside the chamber through a window that Dende created, it lets light and sounds through, but you can't go through it into the chamber.

"Those two have no idea that they both feel the same way about each other, do they?"

"No, Pan, but we might just have to change that."

333333333333333333333333333333333333

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I blame it on 2 things:

1. School has been crazy. This was the last week of school for me cuz I'm exempt from Finals. But I had 3 projects due this week! I spent so much time on them I had no time to write.

2. I write better and faster when I have reviews. It lets me change my writing to make it better. SO PLEASE REVIEW!

Also, I might not update for some time. I am going to my Aunt's to go to my cousin's graduation. I'll be gone for about a week, and I doubt I can write up there.

Responses:

JTBJAB: Thanks, good to know I can do that to a person.

Endermon: That's why I wrote it, and the chapters are as long as I can write them at the moment.


	7. Surprises

Chapter Seven: Surprise!

A/N:

_/blah/_- parseltongue

000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Harry woke up bright and early in his new summer home. He quickly showered and dressed, thinking that Hermione could show up at any time. Sure enough, about thirty minutes after he woke up, he heard a knocking on the box door.

"Come in Herms!"

"Good morning, Harry. How did you rest in your new vacation spot?"

"Perfect. This place is amazing! Well, did you want to eat breakfast here or at Diagon Alley?"

"Why don't we have Hedwig send the box and we'll eat here during the trip?"

"Okay, if that gives you enough time." Harry stuck his head out the box door. "Hedwig! Can you mail this box to Diagon Alley and knock on it when you get there?"

The white owl simply hooted her affirmative.

"Okay then! Let's go."

11111111111111111111111111111111111

The friends' breakfast was rather uneventful. It was just enjoyed in a comfortable silence, the two just enjoying each other's company.

After they finished, Harry showed Hermione around the Chamber, showing her all the neat little things he found out.

"You see, the farther out from the doors you venture into this place, the more strenuous it is on your body. The gravity seems to increase exponetnially with each step farther away, along with the tempurature. I'll bet that if you go out there far enough, it would be like standing on the Sun!"

"That's amazing. What about the food and stuff? I know this place gives you almost whatever you need, but it took awhile to get the food out here. Did it really take that long for it to get the food out here? I mean, that _was_ good food, but it seems like it took a little long for a magic room."

"Actually no, it only took about three seconds for the room to give my the food. I just ordered it raw and cooked it myself."

"You did? That was amazing! I had no idea you could cook, let alone cook gourmet breakfasts!"

"It's the one thing good I got out of living with the Dursleys. I had to cook most of the meals, so I'm actually pretty good. That's why I think I did well on my potions OWL, even though I normally stink in class. I think Snape just hurts me mentally and makes me screw up."

"Harry! Don't blame Professor Snape for that!"

"Hey all I'm saying is that he's an accomplished Legilimens with a grudge against me."

Before Hermione could say anything in response, Hedwig knocked on the door, signifying they were at their destination.

"We're here."

2222222222222222222222222

The two exited the box into a dark, secluded side alley.

"Hedwig, now go into the box and we'll hold onto it while we shop. You can fly around in there, but if you start getting hot or tired head back to the door. Always keep the door in sight, okay?"

Hedwig just flew through the small opening into Harry's new inter-dimensional home.

"Well then, what do we need?"

"If I'm going to be in a place all summer where I can do magic, I'd like a good supply of books to learn from. It's impossible to get too many, becouse if it looks like we can't get through them all in the course of the summer, we can see Dende about changing the time warp in the Chamber."

Hermione looked like she was about to burst at this. All the books she wanted to study and an immense amount of time to study them in? Not to mention all the time she'd be spending with Harry? It was like her next ten birthdays come early.

"ThankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" She immediately threw her arms around him in appreciation.

"I'm guessing that's an affirmative?" Hermione blushed.

"Sorry Harry, got a little carried away didn't I?"

"Just a bit."

333333333333333333333333333333333

At Flourish and Blott's, Hermione went into search mode, looking for the perfect books for them to study that summer. They had agreed to stick with their strengths in chosing books, meaning that Hermione would find Tranfiuration, Charms, and Potions books while Harry found Defense, Offense, and other random topics.

Harry made his way over to the 'Wall of Protection' as the store called it. He was immediately drawn to two books, both at the end of the row, one of them strangely under the empty journal section. He nearly dropped the first book when he read the author; it was titled "Offense, Defense, and Everthing Else You'll Ever Need To Survive War: Self Updating" by Merlin.

Harry was floored. MERLIN! THE Merlin! He did drop the book when he saw the price.

"Two sickles? Are they insane?" Thinking the price indicated something was wrong with it, Harry delved into it, searching for the reason for the low price.

He found just what the cover said: everything he'd ever need. As it turned out, the book, at fist glance, really wasn't a real book at all. It was more a table of contents. All you did is tap the subject you wanted to cover with your wand and the entire book would suddenly be devoted to the subject.

He then looked at the first page, which he had skipped in his rush to look at the contents of the book.

_Hello. This is Merlin. If you are reading this then you are special. You are looking at the only book I have ever written. You are special because, unless you are my descendant, all you see in this book is a bunch of blank pages._

_Please sign your name here._

Harry was about to start hyperventalating. He was related to Merlin! Well, at least that blank journal thingexplained the marked down price.

Harry took a few deep breaths to calm down and turned to the second book. The odd thing about it was that it seemed to be written in little wavy lines. He looked the cover over, and was only mildly surprised to see a small snake made of leather protruding from the spine.

He was very surprised when it spoke to him.

_/Hello, you are a ssspeaker, are you not/_

Harry thought it would be wise to answer it. Very quietly.

_/A speaker? Do you mean a Parselmouth/_

_/You can sspeak to sserpentsss. You are a sssspeaker. You now have ownership of thisss book and may learn the wonderssss insssside/_

Harry thought it was nice that the book declared him its owner, but he thought Mister Flourish and Mister Blott would appriciate him paying for it. Heck, it only cost ten sickles (apparently it was somewhat collectable as it was written in an unknown language).

Harry turned to the squiggles on the cover and had an idea. He concentrated on the snake for a moment and then turned to look at the cover... and could read it. The book was written in Parseltongue. Of course, he hardly had a need to read the author, but did anyway to make sure. "Snake Magic: Light and Dark" by Salazar Slytherin. He quckly gathered the two books and hurried over to where Hermione was standing, looking through a rather large stack of about twenty books or so.

"Hermione, you can put those up, I found the answers to our prayers," he hissed, showing her his finds.

"What are those? Why are you showing me a blank journal and a bunch of squiggly li... Wait, is that book _written_ in parseltongue?"

"Yes it is, and this isn't a blank journal, just let's get done shopping and I'll explain in the Chamber."

"Okay, go pay and I'll meet you at Gringotts so you can resupply your funds."

"Meet you there."

444444444444444444444444

A few minutes later, at Gringotts, Harry met up with Hermione and they went in together.

"So how much would you say we'll need?"

"Hmm... Well, what else are we getting that we can't get in the Chamber?"

"I need some funds for when we come to get school supplies after the list comes, I think that's it."

"Then I'd say about one hundred galleons to be on the safe side. Doesn't it ususally cost around seventy for all the school things you'll need?"

"Okay, then two hundred galleons."

"Why two hundred? You'll only need one."

"Well, one for me and one for you." Hermione was about to interupt, be he stopped her. "Come on, Hermione. You already did so much for me this summer. May I please try to repay the favors by buying your supplies for you? You know I have more than enough. I definitely don't want it all to myself."

Hermione sighed. "Since you put that way, okay."

"Great!" Harry started digging around to find his key, but he was impeded by what he was carrying. "Could you hold on to these for a sec?" he asked, indicating the books and the box.

"Sure." Hermione had the sense to just put the books _in_ the box.

Harry soon found his key and made his way to the first available counter.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal, please." He handed the key to the goblin.

"Mr. Potter. The President of Gringotts has been wanting to see you."

"Me? Why?"

"Something about a will. That Black chap?"

Harry was stunned. He had gotten over the fact that Sirius was gone, andknewit wasn't his fault (Hermione had made sure of that, pining like he had been just wasn't healthy), but he hadn't heard that Sirius had been cleared and his will would be respsected.

"I-I guess. Where do I go?"

"Griphook! Please take Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to the President."

"Yes sir. Follow me please."

"Griphook, it's nice to see you again. How have things been around here?"

"Very well, Mr. Potter-"

"-Please, call me Harry."

"Of course Harry. You are a close friend of the Weasleys, correct? Well, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes stock has shot through the roof. Both they and we are making quite a lot of gold that way. I predict that if they open up a shop in Hogsmeade, they will corner the market and Zonko's will have to sell out. Next time you see them, tell them that and that when Zonko's does sell out they should buy them up so they can make profit on all the old Zonko's favorites."

"Wow, I'll be sure to tell them that."

Before they knew it, they were at their destination.

"Thanks for the information, Griphook. Have a nice day."

"Goodbye, Harry."

Hesitantly, Harry knocked on the giant oak doors.

"Come in, Mr. Potter. Your friend may come as well."

555555555555555555555555555555555

A/N: Hey, this is pretty cool! I'm still going!

Responses:

Gaul 1: Good to know. Thanks

Froboy: Thank you.


	8. The Will

Chapter Eight:

The Will

1111111111111111111111111111

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. I presume you know why you are here?"

"It's for Sirius's will, isn't it?"

"Yes. You are named main beneficiary in it, meaning that we could not read it unless you are present. I believe we sent out an owl yesterday, but it came back due to the fact that it could not find you."

Harry was struggling to hold in his tears when he found out that Sirius basically gave him everything. 'I'll accept whatever he gave me. I'm going to respect his last wishes.'

"Can we just get this over with? It's quite painful for me," Harry managed to choke out. Hermione came close and gave him a comforting hug.

"Of course, Mr. Potter."

"_I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind (okay, maybe not that) and body (definitely that though), do hereby bequeath the following:_

_To Remus J. Lupin: I leave 3 million galleons, a lifetime's supply of wolfsbane potion, all stock in Grit and Drip Inc., a company working to find cures to many magical ailments, such as lycanthropy._

_To Albus Dumbledore: I leave an extensive collection of socks and muggle sweets._

_To Nymphadora Tonks: I leave 2 million Galleons and the she-knows-what that is in the she-knows-where _

_To the Dursley family: I leave a swift kick in the extra-large arses._

_To Harry Potter: To my godson, I leave everything else. "Everything else" being:_

_Property- Black Hall, Potter Mansion (James left it to me), 12 Grimmauld Place, a small cottage in Godric's Hollow_

_Vaults- The Potter Weapons Vault, The Black Personal Effects vault, The Potter Personal Effects Vault, The Black Ancestral Vault, The Potter Ancestral Vault_

_Total Value: 15,798,458,827,473 Galleons, 17 Sickles, and 2 Knuts_

_Total Liquid Value: 1,475,485,229,573 Galleons, 26 Sickles, and 5 Knuts_

_Harry, you are now the richest bloke in Britain. Spend it well._

_I'll miss you kid, you were an amazing guy and I would have been proud to call you my own._

_Sirius Orion Black_

222222222222222222

"I'll miss you too…" Harry stifled a sob, and Hermione drew him up into another comforting hug, where he cried silently on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for about ten minutes, after which time Harry looked up into Hermione's eyes and with all of his soul behind it, he whispered

"Thank you."

3333333333333333333333

After Harry calmed down, they took a quick ride down to his old vault, the trust fund and gathered the gold they would need.

"How about we head to the weapons and personal effects vault?"

Hermione readily agreed, and soon they were off down the passageway.

"Griphook!" Harry yelled.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Where are the PE and weapons vaults? What numbers are they?"

"As you know, the Potters and the blacks are two of the oldest lines in Britain. Thelower the number, theolder the vault, and usually, the more valuable it is. The Potter PE and Weapons vaults are vault numbers nine and eleven, respectively."

"What's ten?"

"The ancestral vault. The Black PA vault is vault 23."

"Wow."

The cart pulled up to a small alcove and Harry almost got out, but then he saw that there was no door. Just a small metal plate on the wall opposite him.

"Go on, it won't hurt you."

"Uhh, how do I get in?"

"You simply put your hand on the plate. If you are the owner of the vault, it teleports you in. If not, you are teleported instead to Antarctica. However, if you wish to take your friend, just hold on to her tightly when you press the plate."

4444444444444444444444444444444444444

A/N:

Ya kinda short, I know. I'll post the next chapter when I get some reviews! I've had this done for5 days now, but this is the 1st would let me on in forever. I'm actually alreadydone withchapter nine.

Just Gimme a few reviews and I'll update.

Responses:

Bandgsecurityaw: Thanks

Anime Goddess 47: Thank you, I will.

HellsMaji: Thanks for reviewing, but did you miss the part about it was _"EVERYTHING THEY WOULD EVER NEED?"_ I'm sorry, but I don't handle stupid questions well. They're my pet peeve. I believe stupid people should have to wear signs that say "I'm stupid", that way you'd never rely on them. So, in the words of Bill Engvall, HERE'S YOUR SIGN!

Gaul1: Thanks, you found out one thing in this chappie, you might find the other in the next.

Clan Destiny: Thank you very much for your insightful opinion. Most people just say "make it longer" and I asked "Why?" Your review answered that why and I'll try to keep the chapters around 1,000 words or so before A/N. P.S. I know this Chapter was really short, but the next is longer, much longer.


	9. The Discovery

Chapter Nine

The Discovery

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry looked at Griphook warily.

"And is there anything else to it?"

"Well, to take the person into the vault, they must be the closest friend of the vault owner in the world."

"Oh, is that all?" His voice was positively dripping with sarcasm. "Well, Hermione, do you feel lucky?"

"Let's see." She proceeded to step up to the plate.

"Get ready." Harry put his arm around Hermione in a firm half-hug and, after a moment, pressed his hand to the plate and disappeared.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Inside the vault, Harry appeared, holding a very touched Hermione Granger.

"You know what, I do feel lucky. Because now I know that you look at me as your closest friend."

Harry just looked at her with quiet affection.

"Let's go see what we have here. Shall we?" He offered her his arm.

"Let's." She took his arm and they started down the rows upon rows of weapons.

"Wait a minute, I want to check something." He took out Merlin's book and began searching through its pages.

"Why, may I ask, are you looking through a blank book?"

"What? Oh, yeah, that's right. Sorry, I forgot to explain this. This is the only copy of the only book that Merlin ever wrote. Only his direct descendants can read it."

"Merlin? THE Merlin!"

"Yes, THE Merlin. Ahhhh… Yes, okay, there is training for weapons in here, so we should just pick out any weapons we want. One more moment please."

Harry started searching under the "R" pages and soon he found his target.

"Here we go. Okay. Remember, no magic can be detected by the Ministry buffoons down in the vaults, so just follow what I say, okay?" Hermione nodded. "Take your wand, place it on the book, put your hand in mine, and repeat what I say." Hermione followed his instructions, blushing imperceptibly when he squeezed her hand. "Reveler moi les famille courant."

"Reveler moi les famille courant." Suddenly, a bright golden light started to glow where the book touched her wand and a light pink light glowed on their hands. The lights then shot toward each other and met halfway and ricocheted toward Hermione's eyes.

When everything cleared, Hermione blinked a few times and frowned.

"Nothing's any different. Why did you have me do that? Harry? Harrr-rryyyy….. Earth to Harry!"

Harry was simply sitting there. His face showed shock mixed with hints of embarrassment and pure glee. He suddenly woke up and gave Hermione the most massive hug she'd ever received.

"Look at the book."

"Why? I'm not a relative to Merlin. What wou- wou-… Harry, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"If what you're seeing is a very old book open to a page on revealing spells, then yes."

"Thank you! You mean I can read the only book Merlin himself ever wrote? Ha HA! Thank you!"

"You are most certainly welcome."

22222222222222222222222222

On the inside, Harry was having mental combat with himself.

'Holy crap! The light was pink, not just my side, but hers too! I wonder if I should tell her…'

'No! If it doesn't work out it might screw up our friendship!'

'It might improve it.'

'It'd make Ron a third wheel!'

'He's seemed to have an interest in Luna last year. We can welcome her into our group, as well as Ginny and Neville.'

'Good point. Okay then, have at it!'

333333333333333333333333333333333

"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes Harry?"

"You saw those lights right?" She nodded.

"Well the one on the book meant it accepted you, that you are worthy, by Merlin's standards. That's a huge thing, and I'm exceptionally proud of that. But the other light, you saw that too, right?" Hermione looked overjoyed when she heard this bit of news and nodded vigorously at the next question, hoping for more good news.

"It shows how the two people feel about each other. Normally, it's two lights split in the middle. Red means the person hates the other. Blue means it's a friend. Green means it's a best friend."

"Green? What about pink? Does that mean we don't feel each other as best friends?"

"Hold your horses there a second. We do feel we are best friends, but we feel something else more. Pink is romantic feelings. I knew I had them for you, but this indicates you have them for me as well."

Hermione was speechless. The man of her dreams had feelings for her?

"Now I know why you had that dreamy look on your face earlier. You looked like Luna when she's surprised!"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were insulting me."

"Ah, you know I love ya."

"Maybe... It's nice to be fancied by someone other than those crazy fan girls!" He paused."Weshould get moving and we can celebrate back in the chamber."

"So does this mean that we're…?"

"If you want to be." He said this rather hopefully.

"Of course!" She pulled him into a massive hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"But you're right. We need to move."

44444444444444444444444444

They left the weapons vault fifteen minutes later. Harry had decided to bring two Samurai Katana blades,which apparently belonged to Slytherin himself,a bow and arrow, a battle axe, and funnily enough, Godric Gryffindor's sword appeared in a special case when he came near it, so he took that as well. Hermione decided on a pair of Sai, a double-headed spear, a number of enchanted knives (throwing and close combat), abowstaffmarked "Property of Rowena Ravenclaw," and a shield that wasnce owned by Helga Hufflepuff.

They quickly stopped by the PE vault and picked out a few things: another invisibility cloak, two enchanted backpacks that always weighed five grams and expandd on the inside to fit whatever you had exactly, James's old snitch (Harry didn't want to get rusty, after all he hadn't played quidditch since that toad gave him a lifelong ban), and a small book of helpful charms invented by Lily.

On their way back, they stopped in the ancestral vault, since it was right there, and picked up one hundred galleons each. One hundred galleons didn't even dent the sheer mass of gold in that vault. Oh yes, he was set for life. So were his Great-great-great-great-great Grandkids. He was loaded.

After staring at the gold for a few minutes, the new couple jumped back in the cart and headed back to the surface. Only, this time, Harry was holding Hermione a bit closer on those sharp, dangerous turns.

555555555555555555555555555

As soon as they got to the top, they left the building and went to a dark alley.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

And with that, they hopped into the box they'd been carrying around and mailed it to Hermione's house.

77777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I'm actually done with this before I can post chapter Eight!

Responses:

Anime Goddess- Ummm, what's with the name? On my e-mail it says Anime Goddess, but on it says Syaofan. Anyway, I bet you're a great writer, too. But thanks for the flattery!

Bandgsecuritiyaw- Thank you, as always.

Donkeykong- At this time, you have reviewed Ch. 1 and 2. When you get here, please go back one chapter and read the response to HellsMaji.


	10. How Charming

Chapter Ten

How Charming

000000000000000000000000000000000

During the trip, the two decided to take a gander through the charms book written by Harry's mom. Taped to the first page was a note.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, we are dead. I am sorry we could not be there to see you grow up, but know that we love you. Since you are reading this, it means that Voldemort found us, and our secret keeper betrayed us. The secret keeper is Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was just a ruse for Voldemort to chase. Please show this letter to the current Minister of Magic to prove his innocence. I hope you find what you need in this book, but don't use to cause (too much) trouble!_

_Love always,_

_Lily Ann Evans Potter (That's MOM to you!)_

At the end of the short note, Harry was almost in tears. Hermione could see the wetness building up in his eyes, put her arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"It's okay, Harry. She was just telling you she loved you."

Harry still couldn't speak, and they sat like that for a while, just holding on to each other, silent tears for parents Harry never knew sliding down their cheeks.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

After about half an hour, Harry slowly looked up at his new girlfriend.

"Thank you."

222222222222222222222222222222222

Soon, they had both calmed down and continued through the book of charms.

"Hey, here's a good one! 'Makes victim become their inner animal for one hour, or until the caster decided to turn the person back.' I wonder if there's a difference between an animus and an inner animal."

"I don't know... Maybe there's something in Merlin's book." He shuffled around his pile of everything he owned in the world outside the vaults. "I. I. In. Inner Animal! Here it is. 'The animal, magical or non, that most closely reflects a person's personality. After much training, one can turn into it at will; much like an animus.'"

"So it's not an animus, just like one."

"I guess so."

"Okay then. Petrificus totalus."

Of all the things Harry was expecting, this wasn't one of them.

"Now let's see what the incantation is..."

Harry was slightly frightened. Hermione was going to use him as a test dummy!

What was she thinking!

"Ahh, here it is." She waved her wand in a very simple motion: flick. "Mutatio Bestia."

She watched in awe as her boyfriend of two hours slowly started to change, the transformation picking up speed as it went. Soon, Harry Potter had been turned into his inner beast.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Harry watched in horror as Hermione performed the spell.

'What if she does it wrong? It sounds like a very difficult bit of magic!'

But Harry's fears were unfounded, as he soon felt himself start to grow.

The main thing he noticed about the transformation was the awkwardness of it. The change wasn't instantaneous, like transfiguration, or gradual, like being an animagus. It just... happened.

First he noticed himself growing to enormous proportions, then he suddenly had a horn plunge out for his forehead, with many others following suit down his back. A pinkish, flimsy tail then shot out his rear and even more spikes protruded from that. His vision changed subtly, and he could feel his glasses disappear into his head. He could see better than with his glasses! This had to be at least 20/5 vision.

After all those changes, his internal organs shifted around, and his skin became hard and black.

He had become a Hungarian Horntail.

4444444444444444444444444444444

'Ho-ly! This is awesome!' He spread his wings (apparently it takes more than one body bind to subdue a dragon) and took off into the white sky. His dream had come true, he could fly under his own power!

'Ok, as soon as I turn back, I'm doing this to Herms.'

555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione let him have his fun for about half an hour, during which time, she looked in Merlin's book to see how to do this without the spell.

After that time, she flagged him down and reversed the spell.

"That was amazing! You would not believe how it feels to be a dragon. It's like you're invincible!"

"It's your turn to turn me now!"

"Umm... Okay, are you sure I'll be able to?"

"Of course. That was easy as Alohamora!"

"Okay then... Mutatio Bestia."

Hermione then felt the strange transformation take hold of her.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation visiting my brother. Did anyone catch the allusion? Other than the ones to Harry Potter?

SURVEY TIME!

What should Hermione be:

1 Chinese Fireball

2 Owl

3 Tiger

4 Snake

5 Unicorn

6 Nundu (panther creature with poisonous breath... Wait, no that's Rita Skeeter! grumbles about how everything she says screws up someone's life)

Please Review and vote!

Responses:

crazy-lil-nae-nae: Thank you! ;-)

Clan Destiny: No it was not! I know, it was short and fluffy, but it had to be done, also it was NOT sarcasm. I genuinely thank you for that review.

FroBoy: Thank you, sorry I couldn't.


	11. Changes

Chapter Eleven

Changes

A/N- These explanations are not canon that I know of. They are just how I think the stuff works.

Oh, and sorry about Hermione's Transformation. I reread the story and realized I forgot something. The reason I put the survey up is because I forgot the animal I was planning on using. I don't think you'll mind the switch though. I think it fits her better.

00000000000000000000000000000

Harry watched with a strange fascination as Hermione began to change. Her size didn't change at all in the beginning, but her skin slowly became feather patterned, like a whole-body tattoo. The tattoos suddenly popped out and became real feather, just flesh colored.

"Eeeewww."

"Very articula..."

Her speech cut off as her mouth turned into a beak, and the rest of the change sped up to finish it.

Her plumage was mostly golden red, but she had streaks of, embarrassingly for Harry, green the exact color of his eyes down her back. She had a black beak.

She was beautiful.

She was a Phoenix.

11111111111111111111111111

They played around with being their inner beasts for awhile; taking turns going the full hour then changing the other. After each had changed a total of three times, they collapsed next to each other, exhausted.

"Wow." Harry panted. "That was fun."

"But transforming takes sooo much energy."

Harry nodded in agreement, and continued gasping for breath. He felt like he'd run a marathon; probably from all the times he transformed.

"You mentioned earlier that we could learn to do this without a wand."

"What, you didn't look it up when I was taking my turn?"

Harry tried to suppress a snigger. "No, I was watching you try to fly. You really need to learn to fly a broomstick or something; it might help for when you're going under your own power."

"Hey, not everyone's a natural, you know. Anyway, I read that to change, the spell must be performed on you once, which already happened to us, then you just have to concentrate on the animal. What it _feels_ like to be that animal. What you think the animal stands for. Just about the actual change. But there was a warning-"

"A warning? About what?"

"One, never stay in your form for more than three hours, or you'll be forced out and not be able to transform again. Two, the transformation would never be the same."

"Oh, I think we can manage that. I was wondering one other thing, though. How is this different from animagus transformations? Other than the actual transformations, I mean."

"It's actually pretty different. For one, the animal we turn into in this is called our 'inner beast,' and it reflects our personality, such as your desire to keep people safe, your defensive nature, and your power are expressed in your form: a powerful dragon who would rather defend rather than attack, and in reality is quite shy. In animagus transformations, this is called your 'animus' and you can choose what you turn into. The animagus transformation is much harder to learn because you have to imagine each part of you change specifically, while in this you just have to think about the animal on the whole. On the other hand, each has it's own benefits. The animagus lets you stay the animal for an inordinate amount of time and of course you choose the form. The Mutatio Bestia spell is easier, and usually gives you a more powerful animal. And of course, it has the time limit."

"Wow. That is pretty different."

There was a short silence, and then, "So do you want to get something to eat?"

"Ya, I think so. That changing really takes a toll on you. I wonder if it gets better as you practice, like exercising."

"I doubt it. So what do you want to eat?"

"Anything. I'm starved." Her comment was punctuated by a loud rumble in her stomach.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Ron."

Harry then had to duck as Hermione banished random items at him for his thoughtful comment.

"Hey! Hey! Ow! "Jeez! NO NOT MY FIREBOLT!"

Hermione in her tiredness, had aimed her spell rather badly and caught his Firebolt in it. But with a spectacular dive, Harry caught the precious object before it hit something and became a sequel to what happened to his first broom.

"Well fine then. I guess you can just go hungry."

Hermione looked up at him and gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. "Aw, I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

"I guess I can scrounge _something_ up since you gave such a heartfelt apology."

2222222222222222222222222222

After they had eaten, Hedwig arrived at Hermione's house and she had to go.

"Thanks for taking me along, and for... well, just about everything thing else."

"No problem," he laughed. "Just be sure to take care of my box!"

"Don't worry, I will. It's pretty late, I should go now."

Harry smiled lovingly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. See ya in the morning."

And with that, Hermione turned to leave. But she stopped, and she turned around, running up to Harry looking as if she forgot something.

"I almost forgot." With that, she gave him a quick goodnight kiss and turned and left.

One thing ran through both their minds that night as they got into their respective beds.

'I'm so lucky.'

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

On the other side of the British Isle, however, in a large castle somewhere in Scotland, Albus Dumbledore was pacing around his office (which was still being remodeled after Harry's little tantrum). He had, hours earlier, received a note from Harry saying that he was leaving Privet Drive.

'The pompous little... He has no idea how much danger he's in, and how disastrous this is for my plans! He thinks he's safe... Voldemort can get him anywhere, except at Privet Drive. I must find him'

This thought ran through his mind repeatedly as he paced.

Suddenly, his door slammed open, admitting a frazzled looking Remus Lupin- the full moon had been last night.

"Albus! Tell me it's not true, that it's just an elaborate joke! Do we really have no idea where Harry is?"

"Yes, my friend, he did. He sent me this letter, and none of my tracking charms can find him. One of them actually pointed in all directions at once." He handed the letter to Remus to read.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he is either dead, outside our universe, or extremely well shielded."

"Well if you can't find him, Tom shouldn't be able to, should he?"

"Harry only believes he is safe. We must find him."

"Okay, one you ignored my question totally, and two Harry says he's safe, and not to look for him. Going against that will just make him distrust you more than he does already." He thought a moment, rereading the letter. "And three he has every right to distrust you! You ignored him when the Dursleys almost killed him and kept sending him there, when everyone involved said no!"

"He is safe only there."

"Oh, I think he's safe where he is, if not even you can find him."

"Do not question my judgment!"

Remus looked at Dumbledore like he just told him that Hydrochloric acid was healthier than water.

"You really have gone power mad, you know that?"

And he left.

444444444444444444444444444444

A/N: The allusion I was talking about in the previous chapter was to Animorphs (the way the transformation took place). Bravo to anyone who saw it. Oh, and I decided to use a few things from it from now on. They don't belong to me, they're K.A. Applegate's.

Responses!

To everyone who submitted a response to me survey- Thank you, sorry I didn't use it. You see, I've been planning it this way since chapter six. I just forgot when I did the survey. Besides I think it would suit her better. You saw her in the DOM, she's not an attacker, she's a quiet defender, a healer, a comforter.

Bandgsecurityaw- Thank you!

gaul 1- Thanks!

Jarno- Thanks, I'm quite partial to it as well (I also like the irony)

Pakerin Pyros- Thanks for the ideas, but I already have stuff planned that I thought of back when I was on chapter 5.

DRagoflare 4000- Thank you, I hope you become a regular!

Clan Destiny- I hope I explained it well enough in the story, and no he didn't. You can only become an animagus (turning into your animus) yourself. In fanon, I'd say he used the inner beast spell on him, but in canon, he just plain transfigured him.

Froboy- Thank you.

Blank- Thanks, most anonymous reviewer are flamers. Nice to see one who's not.


	12. The Scare

Chapter Twelve

The Scare

A/N: _blah_- writing

**_Blah_**- Harry writing

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke up feeling happier than she'd felt I a long, long time. The reason why? She couldn't really place it.

She went around performing her morning routine, strangely giddy. Then she saw the box.

"Oh! Harry's here!"

So with an even bigger smile on her face, Hermione quickly grabbed the box and knocked a couple of times. When she didn't get an answer, she slowly opened it, hoping to catch Harry asleep. Walking aroud the building slowly, she was completely caught off guard by a sickly green light complete with the rushing sound of death. She was hit, and she knew no more.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione heard something… Something comforting, something that made her feel safe… It was Harry's voice.

"Hermioneee… Wake up, Hermione…"

'Is this dying? I was hit by Avada Kedavra, but I seem to be alive…'

"Hermione, WAKE UP!"

Hermione just groaned.

"Took you long enough. I didn't realize that was such a powerful spell!"

"Wa- What happened? I was hit with the Killing curse wasn't I? Felt more like a bus."

"Let me explain. I woke up this morning early because I wanted to look further into those books…"

FLASHBACK

Harry had been up all morning, using the time to read Merlin's book more thoroughly. He started, of course at the beginning, just below the identifying paragraph.

_Please sign your name here._

Harry did as he was told and signed his full name under the writing.

_Harold James Potter_

_Harry Potter, you must now press your thumb here._

The book provided a small square for his digit, so he obediently placed his thumb there.

_Harold James Potter-Black-Agrippa-Dumbledore-Gryffindor-Merlin, you are now owner of this book, and, if I read your memories right, you once had an encounter with a book with a mind of its own. This volume will act the same, without the whole draining-the-life-out-of-your-best-friend's-sister thing. Ask me anything and you will be answered._

This faded after he read it. But he was a descendent of all those lines! All those **powerful** lines! He couldn't believe it.

**_Are you sure I'm a part of all those families?_**

_Of course you are. They are all descended from me._

_**Ok, if you say so… So do you know any curses that are powerful, fun, funny, or any combination of the above?**_

_I know just what you're looking for._

With that, the book turned itself to the "C" section and a small heading marked "Curses- Non dangerous" blinked and became the basis of the book. Harry started reading enthusiastically.

"Wow, I had no idea you could do that! Here's one: The Ultimate Scare. Looks and sounds exactly like Avada Kedavra, but instead stuns and petrifies the victim. Cannot be undone with Finite Incantatem or Enervate. Incantation- Abra Kadabra… I'll have to try that out!"

So he worked through the morning, attempting every charm, curse, or jinx the book showed. He finally got the hang of the scaring curse and was shooting off quickly, trying to improve his spell casting speed.

He was feeling very proud of himself, casting the difficult curse five times in three seconds. Four of the five green lights flew out towards the horizon, but one was badly aimed and rocketed toward the building. He was about to dismiss it and move on to practicing harder techniques, when he heard a cry of fright.

END FLASHBACK

"So I ran over and performed the counter spell on you. Sorry about that though, I didn't think you come in this early."

"Early? It's nine in the morning, when did you get up?"

"Nine already? I guess I just got too interested in the book. It was about four, I'm guessing."

"That **is** early for you. So you're really a descendant of all those people?"

"I guess so. I'm planning on researching my family history to see where along the line it was."

"That would be the smart thing. So what's for breakfast?"

So the two went about their day, spending most of it with Harry studying Merlin's book while Hermione searched through the book of charms, trying one out every once in a while.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

A/N: Yes, you all have every right to be mad at me. It took way too long for me to update this time. I went on a week long vacation, and I didn't spend any time on the plane or at the hotel writing. Plus, this is very short. So please don't flame me, I know I screwed up.

Responses:

Truelove53- Thanks for the complement.

Gaul1- Thanks

FroBoy-Thank You!

Momocolady-thank you

Kawaii chibi shun- thank you, and yes, possibly in chapter 13

Pikeman900- thank you, there you go. No cliffhanger

Donkeykong27- I already responded to you, but I really am sorry. I was a jackass.


	13. Hope

Chapter Thirteen

Hope

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tuesday, July 30, 1996

Harry and Hermione had spent the last four weeks training out of Merlin's book and the charms. Of course, they could have learned the charms out of Merlin's book (it was self updating, remember), but Harry just had the feeling that he was learning more about his mother through her personal copy from her notes and various things James had written in. It was like looking back in time at his parents working right before his eyes.

Working with Hermione, Harry had learned much faster in the chamber about all types of offensive and defensive maneuvers. Between the level of detail in the book, Hermione's work ethic (it was starting to wear off onto him), and the lack of distractions- well, all but his girlfriend- Harry was going through up to three books a day. Merlin assured him that at this rate, he would be done with every reference to fighting the darkness by late August.

"Well."

"Yes, Hermione?"

Harry was exhausted; Hermione was adamant, for some random reason unknown to him, that they double their efforts and get through even more books that day than usual.

"Well, I'm guessing you're wondering why I was-"

"A slave driver?" he interrupted.

"-pushing you to learn more than normal, I was _going_ to say, before a certain _some_one rudely interrupted. I guess we'll do work normally tomorrow, and waste the hard work we did today."

"Awww, I'm sorry." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, "you know I was just joking," he fake-pouted.

"Nope, we're working tomorrow." She sounded serious, but her eyes had that Dumbledore-ish twinkly thing going on, giving her away.

Harry suddenly grabbed her from behind and whispered, "Hey, no one is allowed to do that but Albus! No twinkling for you!" And he released her and disappeared.

"Oh, you little-" She never got any further than that. Harry, being the Marauder at heart that he was, had apperated right in front of her and started tickling her sides.

About twenty minutes later, after their little battle-turned-snogfest ended, Harry asked, "You were saying?"

"When again?"

"Before I-"

"Became a total prat?"

"Now, don't start that again. But yes. Before that happened."

"I was going to say that we worked so hard today because tomorrow, I want to dedicate the whole day to the Animagus transformation. We know our forms, but it won't do us any good if we can't transform."

Harry seemed to like this bit of news.

"No reading tomorrow? YES! I can't wait!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Harry, no reading tomorrow."

"We gotta get to sleep then, remember, that transformation is supposed to be immensely tiring. I wanna be sure that I have enough energy tomorrow."

"Ok then, sleepyhead, rest well, sleep in a little tomorrow, okay?" And with a small peck on the cheek, she left to her room.

"Sleep well, Herms."

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was angry.

Scratch that, he was downright PO'd.

Since the departure of that idiot boy, he'd lost Remus, Tonks, Alastor, and all the Weasleys, even Percy, from the Order. They all thought that he'd finally gone off the deep end and that Harry must be safe.

All his work was being unraveled. Sending Harry to his relatives and convincing him, and everyone else that he had to be sent there was only the first phase of his plan.

He must be found.

He tried forcing his way into his friends' memories to find him, but the Ministry of Magic wouldn't let even him use legilimancy on innocent minors.

'That's one route down, I must find another means of locating him.'

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Okay, one, two, three, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

Pan, Hermione, and Dende jumped through the door to the chamber, hoping to catch the sleeping boy unawares.

They were right on one count. He was still sleeping; apparently, sometime through the five years he'd known Ron, he'd copied his sleeping habits.

"Great. If that didn't work, nothing will, apart from his internal clock."

"You sure about that? I think I know something… Dende, come here."

Several seconds later, Harry awoke to the sounds of a Kamehameha wave colliding with a special beam cannon.

"STUPEFY!"

So, with Pan down and out, he looked around, confused.

"What's with the explosions?"

Dende answered. "I am sorry. Pan thought this was the only way to wake you."

"Well at least I got the right person."

Everybody (except Pan, who was still lying unconscious on the ground) cracked up.

"Enervate. Well Pan, did you learn your lesson about waking me up with explosions?"

"Ya, I did. Happy Birthday!"

"Huh?"

"It's your birthday honey, remember? The thirty-first of July? That's why we woke you up. We just weren't expecting an attack."

"Sorry, I spent too much time around Alastor. I'm getting paranoid."

"It's not paranoia if someone really is after you, Harry."

Everyone was quiet until Pan broke the silence.

"Gee Dende, you always know the exact right thing to say. Forget old snakeface, at least for today, Harry. It's your birthday! Let's have some fun!"

3333333333333333333333333333333333

After a few hours, Harry stopped the small celebration they were having.

"Guys, I just want to say thanks. This is the only true birthday party I've ever had. You guys have made it wonderful. Thank you."

Hermione started to tear up a bit and gave Harry a huge hug. "I love Harry, and I always will," she whispered.

"I love you Hermione."

Of course, Pan, being Pan, had to ruin the moment.

"Who wants to open presents!"

Harry sighed at the younger girl's horrific timing. "Ok, but where did you get the presents?"

Hedwig spent the last day going around picking up gifts from your friends and delivering them to Hermione's house. There's actually quite a pile."

"Ok then, bring 'em in!"

44444444444444444444444444444444

An hour later, Harry looked around at his pile of presents in awe. Ginny had sent him a new watch in Gryffindor colors, Ron gave him a book on chess strategies, from the twins he had a large backpack of new, untested, prototype Wizarding Wheezes. Percy, Charlie, and Bill had pooled their money and bought Harry a set of dragonhide battle robes with the Potter and Black crests on them. Molly and Arthur sent him a box of candies, cakes, and a note saying to stay safe and well wishes from the whole family. Tonks sent him a refill kit for his broom care kit Hermione gave him in his third year, Remus sent him a simple note:

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! Your birthday present isn't here because I don't have it yet. I talked to the makers of the Firebolt and pre-ordered one of their new models. It's called the Daredevil and it's actually a battle broom! It can be used for Quidditch too, but it's built specifically for battle! And don't worry about the money, I know I'm not that well off, but they gave me a discount because it was for you, plus Alastor chipped in a bit._

_Have a good one,_

_Remus_

Harry whooped in glee when he finished the letter and handed it to Hermione.

"Wow, sounds like a great gift to me."

"Speaking of that, I didn't see anything from you in the pile."

"That's because I teamed up with these two!"

"You did?"

"Yup, and to retrieve it, you must go outside, to Earth. But, before you go there," she cast a few charms under her breath. "There you go! Now you'll be masked from tracking spells for two hours. It wouldn't do for Voldemort to track you to the lookout!"

They left the chamber, Harry with his eyes closed, and Hermione leading the way.

"Okay, left, keep going, and you can open your eyes!"

Before him, Harry saw seven tiny balls, about six inches in diameter, a dull gold color, with varying numbers of red stars in them.

"What are they?"

"They're Dragonballs."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555

A/N: For those of you who don't know the basic premise of Dragonball Z, please tell me in your review, so I know if I need to explain it.

Who out there read HBP yet? If not, skip this.

I think it stunk. She was all over the place with the story, and the romance just seemed to pop up out of nowhere. It was not her best. And if you say anything about my choices later in the story, saying "It doesn't go with HBP!" Know this. I am a contrary person. Just _because_ she made bleep evil, he might not be in this story. You can already see what I mean with Dumbledore.

Have a good Day!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Review Responses:

TxA-Gunfighter- Thanks.

FroBoy- Thanks for the encouragement.

Gaul1- Thank you.

Peachie1st- Thanks, and the box was turned into an interdimensional portal into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in Dragon Ball Z.

Sum1- Of course I remember you! I sent you an email!


	14. The Best Birthday

Chapter Fourteen

The Best Birthday

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Dragonballs?"

Dende answered his question. "These are magic spheres first created on my home planet of Namek. They allow a giant Dragon, Porunga on Namek, Shenron here, to enter this realm and grant three wishes to whomever was able to gather all seven balls and summon them. I created this set. You may make three wishes, as long as it is within the dragon's power to grant; if it is not, he will tell you to make another wish."

"Any wish?"

"Any wish. Usually, the Balls are used to grant power, or to bring back those who passed into the next realm before their time."

"Meaning?"

"You can bring back those who where killed, but not those who died of natural causes."

"How many can be wished back per wish?"

"Any amount. Do you know what you are going to wish for?"

"Yes. I know three wishes. And one backup if he can't grant one. How do you summon him?"

"Allow me. When he appears, just tell him your wish when he asks for it. He can get kind of impatient if you don't tell him then. Ready? Here we go, then. SHENRON! WE WHO GATHERED THE SEVEN DRAGONBALLS CALL UPON YOU TO GRANT OUR WISHES!"

"Is that it?"

"Shush, now watch."

The sky rapidly darkened with black clouds. Lighting flew from cloud to cloud, adding to the sense of foreboding.

"Are you guys sure we should be doing this? It looks like this could get dangerous."

"It's fine, I do this all the time."

"If you say so…"

2222222222222222222222222222222222222

At that time, around the globe…

Kame House, small island, Japan;

A small, hunched-over old man wearing an artificial turtle shell looked up, surprised at the phenomenon.

"Krillin! Get out here!"

Another short, but younger, man with long black hair ran outside.

"What is it Master Roshi?"

"Look up."

"Who's calling Shenron? And why?"

"My questions exactly. Fly up and look to see where it's coming from."

But Krillin was already gone.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London, England;

"It's getting unnaturally dark outside, Remus. Think old Voldie's doing something stupid?"

From his place lying down on the couch with a magazine over his eyes, he replied, "That happens at sunset, my dear Nymphadora."

"Two things, _Remmie_. One, call me that again, and your kneecaps will be backwards, two, it's three in the afternoon."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton, England;

"I sense a major magical presence in Asia. What is that old fool doing there? Lucius! Bella! Follow the energy signature and spy on the source!"

"Yes, my lord."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hogwarts, Scotland;

In the Headmasters office, a small instrument started to make a shrill shriek, like a teapot.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but this meeting will have to be put on hold. A major supernatural force has just appeared somewhere. I must investigate this odd occurrence."

After politely ushering his second in command out of his office, he quickly rushed over to the small silver object. He twisted a few knobs, pulled a few levers, adjusted some settings, and watched as multicolored sparks shot from each machine. Without another word, he swept from his office, flooing to the Hog's Head, and apperating away.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Back at the lookout, a giant lightning bolt flew from the gathered Dragonballs, quickly forming into the shape of a snake-like dragon. His skin was a deep forest green, with a line of soft, yellow spikes down his spine. His eyes were what disturbed Harry the most; they were deep red, reminding him very much so of his foe.

The dragon spoke in voice worthy of a mountain, deep and reverberating into their very bones.

"YOU WHO HAVE GATHERED THE SEVEN DRAGONBALLS. I AM SHENRON. TELL ME YOUR FIRST WISH."

"Yes, Mr. Shenron, sir. I wish that all people who didn't have the Dark mark and were killed by Voldemort and his followers would return to life!"

Shenron's eye's glowed a deeper red briefly and an odd noise, like a gong combined with a laser blast sounded.

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. TELL ME YOUR NEXT WISH."

"I wish that the one who calls himself Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was defeated!"

"THAT IS OUTSIDE MY POWER TO DO. MAKE ANOTHER WISH."

"Give me the potential power to do so myself!"

His eyes glowed again, and the same sound was heard.

"YOU NOW HAVE THE POTENTIAL TO DESTROY HIM. YOU MUST TRAIN TO UNLOCK IT."

When this was said, Harry felt a strange rush go through him, and a weird feeling at the base of his spine.

Hermione screamed. "Harry! He gave you a tail!"

"Huh?"

Pan answered, "He did! Harry, he made you a Sayian! I wonder If you're full blood or part blood."

"HE IS NOW A HALF BLOOD SAYIAN. HIS OTHER BLOODS, WIZARD AMD MUGGLE HAVE EACH BEEN DECREASED BY ONE HALF. NAME YOUR LAST WISH."

"I wish that all the wizards who called themselves the Marauders in school, including Lily Potter, were here!"

His eyes glowed a final time, and the noise was heard. Then, with five pops, Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew appeared.

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. GOOD BYE."

And with an enormous thunder-like crack, Shenron disappeared and the Dragonballs flew up in the air and separated themselves all over the globe.

"Well that was odd."

"What is this place?"

"JAMES! LILY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALIVE! Please don't kill me…"

"HARRY!"

Remus, seeing Peter, quickly stupefied him and put an anti-apparition bubble around him.

"Harry, what's going on here?"

Hermione interrupted the reunion. "Listen, I'm sorry for interrupting, but we should continue this somewhere more _private_?"

"She's right. Follow me everyone. Bring the traitor along as well."

Harry led everyone into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and after a very tearful reunion, He explained what had gone on since they had died.

"-And then, after he told me the prophecy, I flew into a rage because he was so calm about Sirius dying when I considered it my fault. He's still rebuilding his office, last I heard."

"You destroyed his office? How could you?"

"Sorry Mum, you have to understand, I was really mad. But then he sent me back to the Dursleys, as usual. They were horrid, despite many warnings, and Dumbledore ignored that fact. So I wrote Hermione and she, with Pan and Dende's help, brought me here. The three wishes were a birthday gift from the three of them. Speaking of which, you guys never did tell me how you found the Dragonballs if they were scattered all over the world."

"There's a thing called a Dragon Radar, my best friend's mom invented it when she was about fourteen. Picks up their special energy signature and tracks them."

"Oh that's cool."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lucius Malfoy and his sister-in-law Bellatrix LeStrange were apperating to Japan, towards the power source, but it was slow going because of spells making it impossible to apperate across country borders. They had to floo to the mainland, then they had to apperate across the country, cross the border the old fashioned way, then apperated again. They were in China when they felt the burning in their arms, and their Master contacted them.

"_You were too late. The energy is gone. You will pay for your slowness."_

That was the last thing they heard before their own screams of pain.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Dumbledore rather miffed now; he had used his special contacts at the Ministry to set up a portkey to Japan, but even portkeys don't move instantaneously. They move at approximately five miles a second, which turned out to be too slow to catch the energy source. So he was suddenly in Tokyo with nowhere to go but home. He had wasted a Ministry favor. Oh yes, this miffed him just a bit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Fast update, eh? To make up for last time, I updated quickly. I actually wrote both of these while on vacation. So HA!

Review Responses (not that many):

Lord Accius Black- You're a lot like a girl I know. I'm glad for you that you found Nikki, she sounds like a cool person, I hope you have a nice relationship with her.

Shadow of a cat- Now you know! What's that? They related to Smurfs? Lol

Gaul1- And you know too!

The Modern Poet- What's your question/review? That is what PO'd means.


	15. Training

Chapter Fifteen

Training

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well son, if it's okay with everyone here, we're going to head back to Order Headquarters and…"

"No, we aren't," Remus interrupted.

"Exactly why not?"

"Dumbledore lost his mind. No matter what, he's looking for Harry with all our resources, leaving nothing to fight Death Eaters. It doesn't matter that even he can't locate Harry, he thinks Tom can or something like that. And when we ask him why, he goes all Hitler and screams things like 'DON'T QUESTION ME!' or 'JUST DO IT!' The Weasleys, Tonks, Alastor and I have already left the Order, since they're not doing any good."

Sirius piped up, "Well, then I'm going to kick them out of my house if they're doing nothing."

Pan had thought, "How are you going to get back to the mainland anyway? Don't they have those magical barriers?"

"She's got a point, you know."

"I know that Lily, we'll just have to take muggle transport across and then start the long journey."

"Oooorrrrrr…"

"Or what, Pan?"

"Or, you could wait a while here for Harry to learn the Instant Transmission technique."

"And that does… what?"

"It turns him and whoever is touching him into light particles and takes him where he wants to go at the speed of light."

"Other than the whole light particle thing, how is that different than apperating?"

"It can go has far as you want to go, even across galaxies, using the same amount of energy as if he were moving three inches. My grandpa actually traveled to Other World this way once. No magical or physical barriers can stop I, either."

"Other World?"

"You know, some call it netherworld, Heaven, Hell, wherever you go when you die."

"I have a few questions for your Grandpa if he comes."

"Oh he will, he has to teach him the technique! But first, if you guys will stand over there so you don't get hurt, I will teach him the basics."

Harry looked nervous. "What are the basics, exactly?"

"Flying, shooting raw energy, sensing others' energy, watching people move at superspeeds, stuff like that."

"Those are basics!"

"Yeah, just think what you'll be able to do after training with my Grandpa. Did you know he survived a planet exploding under his feet?"

"Errr…"

"Come on, first lesson. Easiest of 'em all if you're Sayian. Sit cross-legged and just breathe slowly. Concentrate on yourself. Feel the energy inside you, feel it pulsing through your veins, throughout your entire body. Do you feel that?"

"Yes, there's more than I would have thought."

"Okay, try directing it upwards, towards your head."

"Won't that make my head explode?"

"No, Harry it won't. Just try it."

"If you say so…"

Harry tried his hardest, and suddenly, he shot into the air like a bullet.

"AAHHHHH! HELP ME!" He lost concentration and started to fall.

"Just concentrate on keeping just a bit of energy there! Don't try so hard!"

Harry concentrated, not as intensely this time, and stopped falling.

"Well this is odd."

He started to experiment with his ki and soon, he was doing things unknown to the world of broom flight.

"Look Dad, I'm doing a Starfish without Stick!"

"Man, I'd love to learn to do that."

Lily just shook her head, "You two and your flying."

"Wow, Harry, you're lucky! It took my mom three weeks to learn that! You must be a natural flyer!"

Remus chuckled, "I guess you could say that, he's the youngest seeker in a century at school."

James was shocked, "In a century! When did he get on the house team?"

"About the third week of school in my first year." Harry was hovering next to the small crowd of people. "Now can we move on? This is awesome, and I can't wait for more advanced stuff!"

"Okay, next order of business. Come back down here and stand next to me. Now, focus your energy like before, but this time toward your arm, but hold your ground. Feel the pull?" Harry nodded, he looked like he was using all his strength to stay where he was. "Looking at you, you're putting too much into it, reign it in a bit, don't concentrate so hard."

"I'm not…" he grunted. "I'm barely thinking at all."

Pan looked shell shocked. She shook her head to wake herself from her stupor and quickly told him, "Push it through your hand, and release it!"

Harry complied, and a massive ball of energy, at least the size of a car, exploded from his hand and flew off into the horizon; soon, though, it exploded with a force to reckon with a blockbuster bomb.

"Ho-ly! What are you guys feedin' this kid? Do feel tired, or drained in any way?"

"My legs are a little sore from holding my ground against that thing, but my energy feels alright, why? Did I do it wrong?"

"Wrong? That was more right than I've ever seen! It was only supposed to be the size of a baseball! You just need to work on regulating your power. This isn't going to work; you are **way** stronger than me. I'm going to see my Grandpa and my Dad and see if they'll train you."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_At the Son residence_

"Daaaad? Are you home?"

"Ya, hon, in the office."

"Hey, uh, Dad, I was wondering if you'd train somebody."

"Who is it? Not another boyfriend is it?"

"No Dad. He's from England. Basically, there's an evil man in Britain who wants to take over the world, and this guy's the only one who can beat him. If he loses, the whole Earth goes bye bye. So he wished for Shenron to give him the power needed to beat the guy and he was turned into a Half-Sayian."

"How far is he right now?"

"He can fly better than any of us and he can shoot energy blasts. He's so powerful that when he concentrates enough to make it baseball sized, it comes out Buick sized and he feels no energy drain."

"Does he still have a tail?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you ask Piccolo and my Dad? They're better trainers than me. Besides, that would require me taking off work, and you know how your mom _and_ mine feel about that."

"Okay, see ya!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_Other Son Residence_

Pan knocked on the door politely and waited. Soon a woman of medium height opened the door. She was older than she looked, she had aged with grace. Her hair was still completely black, except for a few stray greys, and she had virtually no wrinkles.

"Pan!"

"Grandma!"

"Isn't this a surprise! What's the meaning of this visit? Business or pleasure?"

"Saving the World."

"Oh, uh, for real, or, uh…"

"For real. Is Grandpa home?"

"No he just went to see Krillin and Eighteen."

"Do you know where Piccolo is?"

"No I haven't seen him lately."

"Thanks anyway! Have a nice day!"

"Goodbye."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

_The Kame House_

"Grandpa!"

"Heya Pan! What's up?"

"Long story short, there's a guy you need to train."

She explained the whole problem about Voldemort and Harry's transformation into a Half-Sayian.

"And so you need to come train him."

Goku poked his head into the house. "Piccolo! Come out here! We need to go train a kid who has to save our butts!"

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Pan explained things to Piccolo on the way to the lookout.

"So Grandpa," Pan yelled during the flight, "how long do you think he'll need to train?"

"I'd say three years."

"So three days in the chamber then?"

"You can only stay two!"

"We found out how to manipulate the Chamber. This guy's been living there for weeks now!"

"Oh. Then I guess we'll be in there for three days!"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Back in the Chamber_

"Soooo, what are we going to do with the traitor?"

Harry sighed. "What do you think we should do with him?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Ahh, yes, another chapter finished. To tell you all the truth, I don't know how long this will be.

What _should_ they do with Peter? Please gimme somethin' here.

Review Responses:

Sum1- That's good

Gaul1-thx

Pikeman- maybe

Pakerin- Not hapnin.

Reddeath- ya, I do.

Froboy- thx


	16. The Turtle Wave And More

Chapter 16

The Turtle Wave and More

AN: To any diehard DBZGT fans: Please don't kill me about parts of the descriptions. I can't exactly say Goku had no iris now can I?

PS: To any ARTISTS: This story WILL contain action soon. I was wondering if anyone would be interested in illustrating any scenes. If anyone agrees, I can be sure to write something worthy of a decent artist's drawing

00000000000000000000000000000000000

It only took a few minutes more for the trio to reach the Lookout. Upon their arrival, they consulted with Dende about changing the time warp in the Chamber.

"All we need to do is go to the Door and concentrate on what restrictions and whatnot we want on it. Harry and the others can remain inside, they'll just a feel strange sensation of going extremely slowly for s few seconds."

So they changed the warp and went on in.

"Hey Harry! These are the guys I- told- you- about... What going on Dende?"

Everyone, save them, was moving exactly 1/365.25 of their normal speed. They looked like statues.

"Uhh, this is what I was saying. they will experience incredible slowness for a few moments."

So they sat and waited for everyone to catch up, and, about three minutes later, their patience was rewarded. Harry was the first to gain normal speed.

"How did you guys move so fast?"

"We didn't. You were moving three hundred and sixty five times slower than usual."

"So that means that the room is moving at a rate of a year per day?"

"Yup, all ready for your training. Now, if I may introduce your trainers." She pointed at a man of medium height, probably around 5'8. He had long black hair, all up in spikes except for three or four spikes in the front, and a body you would expect to find on a proffessional athlete. He wasn't huge, with muscles coming out his ears or anything, but he looked like he could stand up to a bulldozer. The man's most striking feature was his dark green eyes. Eyes like Harry's. They looked older than the man they were part of. They had seen many horrors, Harry decided. Just like himself.

"This is my Grandpa." She pointed to the other man. 'He must be Namekian too, just like Dende,' Harry thought. In truth, he looked like he could be Dende's father. He too was as solid as a rock, and looked like he meant business. Harry was a bit intimidated by his size, which Harry guessed to be around 6'7 or 6'8.

"And this is Piccolo. The two of them have trained just about everyone in our little group at one time or another, and they're the only ones who have trained a Sayian who still has a tail, so they'll be the best ones to train you!"

"Ok, so when are we going to finish the basics?"

They trained for two months in that room, and then they were ready to take The Marauders (Plus Mistress Tiger Lily Lily's form was a 500 pound Bengal Tiger of course) home.

"So where am I taking you? It can't be Grimmauld Place, the Order is there."

"Actually Harry, once I gave that to you, they were banned from it until the new master of the house gave his permission to go inside. It's an old ward placed on all Black homes. It keeps everyone out, so they can't try to steal the silver during the transition period. Probably did just that too, you know how old Dung is..."

"So during the weeks I've been here, the Order couldn't meet there?"

"Exactimundo, Prongslet."

"Wait, then how did Tonks and I gain access? And Molly and the Weasleys?"

"I guess he subconciously gave you access, I mean he trusts you guys implicitly, right?"

"Of course I do; but you were saying that I've given Dumbledore even worse of a bad month? That's awesome! You guys ready to go?"

At the nod of four heads and the garbled cry of protest from the corner where Pettigrew was tied up, Harry concentrated on masking his energy, so Dumbledore wouldn't find him lurking in his house.

"Follow me outside and just make sure everyone is connected to me in some way, even if it's through each other. Remus, would you and Sirius mind holding the traitor between you?"

"Of course not."

"Ok, then here we go!"

And with that, Harry swept through the door and teleported them away.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To say that Tonks had been worried about Remus was an understatement. She was going half mental trying to find him. He just disappeared in the middle of a conversation. It was getting close to five hours since he'd gone, and she was about getting histerical. Then she got the biggest shock, and the biggest relief, in her life.

Six people, including three who were known to be dead, one in the service of Voldemort, one who she had a crush on, and one who had been missing for weeks on end, had materialized two meters in front of her.

"REMUS! Where have you been? I've been so worried! How are James, Lily, and Sirius here, not tometiontheratandHarryandandand-"

"Tonks! Slow down! Breathe in... And breathe out... everything will be explained shortly."

So after the tale of what had happened since Harry's first letter to Hermione was told, Tonks collapsed into the couch, mouth gaping in disbelief and awe.

"A magical dragon brought these three back to life?"

"Yeah, and I need to be going. A couple of hours, if not days, has probably passed in the chamber by now."

And with that, he left.

222222222222222222222222222222222

"Finally. Are you ready to start the REAL training now?"

"Sure. Let's see; I already know how to fly, mask my energy, sense others' energy, shoot energy bolts ranging from pea sized to cottage sized, I can watch people move at superspeed, what's next?"

"The Kame Hame Ha Wave. In English, the Turtle Blast Wave."

"Why is it called that? Do I shoot turtles from my hands or something?"

"No, the man who invented it was called the turtle hermit. Don't ask me why he chose turtles, but everything about his training was about turtles. His best friend is a sea turtle, even."

"Wow, so, when do we start?"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Three Chamber days later, Harry had mastered the Kame Hame Ha. He could even shoot it from his feet!

"Wow, it took Master Roshi fifty years to do that!"

"How about you?"

"About five minutes. But remember, I'm a quick study when it comes to fighting. Comes from being a full blooded Sayian. But you where faster than I planned. I scheduled five days for that one."

From that point on, Harry devoted himself to learning these techniques faster than the one teaching him did.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444

AN: Hey everybody! I'm starting to update more, now that it's integrating more DBZ! **If you're an artist, please make sure you read the AN at the top about artists please!**

Responses:

Endermon- Sorry not all that's hapnin.

AG- So maybe it is.

Gaul1- No, see response to review in one of the first chapters for reason.

Raggedygal- Sry, no

Compgeek- no, but I'm just now finding your story as I write.


	17. Difficulties

Chapter 17

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**August second: 36 hours in**

It had been a year and a half since Harry began training. Over that period of time, he had learned everything he could possibly learn at his current level of power.

"Okay Harry, here's the tricky part. You see, to become a Super Sayian, you must have a power level of at least one hundred thousand and become extremely angry."

"Am I not strong enough or something?"

'No, your power level is already over one million, a rare feat for an untransformed warrior. The problem is the amount of anger you must reach to advance."

"How angry, exactly?"

"Frieza had to kill my best friend before I transformed. Vegeta was so angry at himself that when he finally _did_ transform, the energy backlash vaporized the small planet he was on. In his original timeline, Trunks witnessed the death of my son, Gohan, his mentor, before he changed."

"_That_ is angry. Why don't we take a small break so I can work on some wizard stuff while I mull this over?"

"Sure. We can't go further until you transform anyway."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Harry, what's wrong? You look vexed."

"It's this transformation thing. I have to get super angry to do it. As in 'You son of a &#&$&! You just killed my best friend!' angry."

"And you don't want any of us dead, eh?"

"Too right. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you guys, especially you, Hermione."

Hermione was speechless, but Harry could tell she was touched.

"Well, you built up your Occlumency shields when we first came here, before your birthday. What if you dropped them before going to sleep tonight?"

"I would, but seeing Tom killing innocents won't make me mad enough. All that would do is make me feel like a royal coward for staying here when so many are in pain."

"Well. I'll think on it." She looked down at what he was studying. "The Parseltongue book. How that going?"

"Fine. I'm taking time to translate things that you could use as well. I'm through about three fourths of it."

"Thank you! Don't study _too_ hard, alright?"

Harry had to smirk at this. The great Hermione Granger, warning _him_ to not study too hard.

"Okay, Herms. See you in the morning."

"Night, Harry." And with a short peck on the lips, she departed.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Three chamber days later**

"Harry! Harry! WAKE UP! There's been an attack on the Burrow!"

"Huh? ...Wha?" Harry hadn't fully woken up yet, so his thought process was quite slow.

She started to shake him. "I said WAKE UP! Voldemort attacked the Burrow himself!"

"He did WHAT? Was anyone hurt?"

The young witch dissolved into tears. "He killed George, Harry. He MURDERED the brother of MY BEST FRIEND in the world!" She completely broke down at this point, crying on Harry's shoulder. They sat and mourned the loss of their friend for three hours. Not even Piccolo tried to break them up during this time.

After Hermione ran out of tears to cry for the loss of the great joker, she fell into a fitful sleep in Harry's arms. He carried her to his bed and gently laid her down. He cast a few silencing charms around her bed so no outside noises would awake her and ran off into the infinite nothingness of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

After running for what seemed like an eternity (which was, actually, close to twenty kilometers), the harsh conditions of the chamber took their toll and he stumbled. He punched the ground, angry.

Mad at himself for not being there to save him.

Mad at the Order for being useless, as usual.

Mad at Voldemort…

Voldemort…

He was what it all boiled down to.

The heart of the problem…

In his infinite rage, he screamed to the Heavens, his cry not human, just pure primal rage.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Back at the Door, Goku had been sparring with Piccolo when he heard the screams of pain and hatred.

"Piccolo, you hear that?"

"Sounds like our prize student."

"We'd better go see. With his amount of power, he could hurt himself pretty badly if he becomes unstoppably destructive."

"Then why are we sitting around talking about it?"

They followed the screams, and when they were halfway there, the sky became black as coal, something that had only happened in the Chamber once before.

"He's doing it, isn't he?"

"He is."

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Harry stood, screaming, for a full quarter hour. He needed some form of release, so he commanded the Chamber to give him some life-like Death Eaters and proceeded to decimate them. When the room created a fake Voldemort, however, he stopped. He stared at it with an unadulterated, seething rage.

"Everything you do makes my life Hell!" He raged at the copy.

"Then join me, and your friends won't have to die."

"Screw you."

He then powered up to unleash a Kamehameha wave that would have taken a Texas sized chunk out of the Earth.

"Ka……… Me………… Ha…………… ME……………… HAAAA!"

The instant he screamed the last syllable, two things happened. One, the attack vaporized the doppelganger, as well as a good chunk of the ground he was standing on. And two, Harry's hair exploded into a vibrant blonde, his eyes intensifying until his emerald irises were glowing. His aura was visible, a wild, golden, dancing blaze surrounding his large frame. Even one not trained to sense power levels would have been able to feel the waves of power pouring off the man.

He was strong.

He was terrifying.

He was unconscious.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Sorry for the insane wait. I went to the Rock the Desert Christian rock concert in Midland, Texas last weekend, and I started school (ecchh) today. To any artists, don't forget my offer/plead!

Responses:


	18. Returning

Chapter 18

Returning

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Light.

Bright, blinding light.

"Ohh," Harry groaned, "What happened? I feel like I was trampled by a herd of hippogryffs."

"Don't worry, I felt the same way after my first time."

"Wha?..."

"You did it. You're a super sayian."

"I am?"

"That was the part where your hair turned blonde and your eyes glowed."

"Oh. That. Man, my head feels like it's about to explode."

"That'll go away soon. Just rest." Goku walked away, leaving a worried Hermione in the room. She ran to his bedside and threw her arms around him.

"Harry, I was so scared… First George and then you… I thought I lost you…"

"It's okay Hermione, I'm fine, just tired."

"Then sleep Love, get better."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The rest of training went smoothly, and a day and a half later, Goku and Piccolo walked out of the chamber, followed by an immensely powerful Harry Potter.

"Thanks for the training guys."

"No problem! Just be sure to give old snakeface a swift kick in the family jewels for me when you see him, okay?"

"I'll do more than that. I'm sorry to see you two go, it's been an amazing three years."

"Keep studying wizardry."

"Yes, Piccolo."

Harry gave the two a manly hug and walked back into the chamber.

"Goodbye…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Harry and Hermione studied the three books until they had mastered as much as possible, leaving one week of summer left. They left the chamber and Harry transported them to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with instant transmission.

"Well, well. Haven't you bulked up."

"Wotcher Harry, what have you been doing? You're huge!"

"That would be the effects of three years with two psychotic aliens for sensei."

"That would do it."

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

A/N: Okay I know its short, but I have no time to do anything. I've actually had the bulk of this chapter written ever since I wrote 17, but I've had no time to type it. So please forgive me, I think it will slow down sometime after homecoming.

Responses (including 17's):

General-Thank everybody for reviewing, I'm sorry I don't have time for individual thank yous.

Jarno- Not really, Videl was a normal human and learned to fly well in three weeks. Harry's a sayian and has had 6 months.

Drakwolf- not like harry is

-this chapter-

Gaul- I know, poor Gred (I thot _he_ was Forge)

Jen- Ya, I'm sorry.


	19. Never Piss off a Saiyan

Chapter 19

Showing off

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been two days since Harry's training was finished, and everyone at Grimmauld Place was starting to fall into a semblance of a routine. James, Remus, and Tonks were training Harry in his Wizarding studies, going through Aurors' manuals, teaching him semi-dark curses and counter curses for dark ailments. Lily was taking care of everyone, doing a bulk of the cooking (Harry picked up some of the slack in that area, much to her delight), and going over the book she wrote with her son and his girlfriend. Hermione and Sirius were taking care of all the Black-related jinxes and curses around the mansion, basically making the house easier to live in. And through all this, they were all getting to know each other better, making up for those fifteen years that Harry was separated from them.

"Okay, our schedule for today: Harry, you're going over those last few chapters in the Aurors' manual, Hermione, Lily, you're helping me get rid of my mother's painting."

"Is that possible?"

"I think I know what to do. I wanted to do it before, but Dumbledore wouldn't let me for some reason."

"Do you need me to help, Sirius?"

"I might kiddo, but you concentrate on your studies and I'll call you if I need your 'special' skills."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"And that's all there is to being an Auror?"

"Basically. Mostly just stuff from the first twenty chapters. Of course, sometimes there is the random jackhole that makes you dive into the last five."

"But those are the ones that would be the most fu..."

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"Shhh..." He had a faraway look, like a dog that's listening to something far away. "I'm sensing... terror. Death Eaters are attacking."

And with that, he disappeared.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Steal! Kill! Enjoy yourselves putting the fear of Lord Voldemort into these mudbloods!"

It was chaos. Men in black cloaks and skull masks were torturing and killing innocent people mercilessly. Harry looked lost for a split second; he had simply transmitted to the scene without thinking.

'Wait a second... That's Hermione's house...'

He saw a lone death eater advancing with his wand raised on Mrs. Granger, who was sobbing, clutching the dead body of her husband, keeping him away from the ruthless men.

"You will NOT!" Instantly, Harry had flashed into a rage and run to the woman's side. Suddenly, the man no longer had a wand. Or a hand, for that matter. An energy blast had removed it. Harry finished the job with a quick punch to the man's face, making sure he would never get up again.

"Are you okay Mrs. Granger?"

Still clutching her husband's body, she nodded slowly. Harry picked her up easily, as well as Mr. Granger, and took her away from the battle and set her someplace safe.

"Stay here, I'll return for you. I have some work to do."

And with that, his hair burst into a blaze of gold, and he flew off to the slaughter.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

A/N: Sorry once again it took so long, I reiterate, my classes are evil.

Reviewer responses:

Thank you all for reviewing my story and sticking with me through my slow times!

kirallie- Sadly, it had to be done. laws of balance you know. Bring 3 people back to life, you have to kill 3 or more...


	20. Vendettas Resolved

Chapter 20

Vendettas Resolved

0000000000000000000000000000

Harry dissolved into a grisly routine; blast, rend, kick, smash, blast, rend, kick, smash… Until, that is, he heard a familiar high pitched cackle.

"Bellatrix… How lovely to see you here. Care to see what I've learned since our last "lesson?""

"Did your Godfather teach it to you? Oh, _oops_. I'm sorry I forgot, I killed him didn't I? Too bad…"

"Shut UP! You don't have the privilege to talk about him! And by the way, I did learn some of it from him!"

"You lie! I killed him like the mutt he was!"

"Another thing I learned. How to bring him back. Brought ol' Mum and Dad back too!"

"What is this magic! No one can bring back the dead, not even the Dark Lord!"

"Just another thing I have over him then. Now, I tire of this idle talk. Let our actions speak for us! CRUCIO!" Harry's illegal curse spiraled towards the unsuspecting psycho, nailing her right in the chest. Her screams echoed throughout the ruined muggle neighborhood, stopping the last few Death Eaters in their tracks. Someone had scored a hit on Bellatrix? It just wasn't possible!

"I've learned much more than that. I'm going to let you live… For now. Go tell Snakeface that I am still here and that he is going down. Soon. As for the rest of you," He addressed the other Death Munchers, quivering in their boots, "You are not so lucky! Have fun with this one! Ka… Me.. HA… ME… HAA!"

The ensuing wave of energy consumed the rest of the Death Eaters, disintegrating them on contact. Bellatrix disapperated away to her master, leaving Harry alone amongst the destruction. He looked around, but found no innocent survivors. He remembered Hermione's parents and teleported to their location. He almost called out to find them, but he heard a quiet sobbing, giving away their position.

"Mrs. Granger, I'm sorry this happened, but we need to get you out of here. There will be more time at headquarters…"

Mrs. Granger was choked up by her tears, but she managed to push out, "Okay... Just get us away from here…"

And two seconds later, they were gone.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: This is being re-written as Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Saiyan. It's very short right now, but more will come. Thanks for your support!


End file.
